Toccata of Crossroads
by Zero-Nightmare
Summary: After DoS, Soma's powers have begun to increase in an alarming way, so Arikado, Julius and Yoko send him and Mina to a place where he can learn how to control his newfound powers, and that place is Youkai Academy!
1. The Two Newest Entries

xA/N: Hi there. This is my first attempt of an R+V! fanfic, which by the way, will be a crossover with one of my most favorite games…Castlevania! This fanfic was inspired by playing too much DOS (I almost got 9 of every soul in there), LOI, watching again both seasons of R+V! anime and re-reading Alzahad2003's R+V!+Castlevania crossover "Baddest Blood" (I recommend all fans of Rosario+Vampire! and Castlevania to read it, it's awesome!) By the way, this crossover will happen after DOS, so I'm setting the R+V! anime timeline by there, so it fits this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Castlevania nor Rosario+Vampire! I only borrow them for this story. They belong to Konami and Akihisa Ikeda respectively

Summary: After DOS' events, Soma's power has increased alarmingly, thus increasing the desire of dark forces to turn him into the Dark Lord and Arikado, along with Julius and Yoko, have decided to send Soma and Mina somewhere else so they can be safe and to someone who might be helpful with Soma's growing powers and that place is Youkai Academy!

_This_is for thoughts

_**This **_is for monster's souls talking

*_This* _is for Soma talking to the souls inside him

**Toccata of Crossroads**

* * *

_Chapter 0 (Prologue) – __The Two Newest Entries_

* * *

We see two teenagers waiting at a bus stop, one is a silver white-haired boy and an orange-haired girl; both dressed in the standard Youkai Academy uniform, except the boy is not wearing the standard green jacket, but instead a long white trenchcoat with blue stripes and also instead of the white undershirt, he's wearing a black one, with a necklace with a purple stone necklace to complete. The girl's outstanding feature were the twin ribbons in her hair

And so, to relieve some boredom, they start talking

"So, Mina…" The boy turned to the girl, who tilted her head to answer

"Ano, what is it, Soma-kun?" Mina fidgeted a bit at this

"Are you sure this is the place where Arikado told us to wait for that bus?" Soma sighed and then proceeded "Because I'm not so sure"

"I'm sure that this is the address that Arikado-san gave us" Mina twiddled her index fingers as she sighed "We just have to wait"

"Whatever" Soma just alleged as he began to remember why they were going there in the first place

**

* * *

**

**Flashback**** (About a week before Soma and Mina's chat)**

**

* * *

**

We find Soma and Mina inside of a building that looks like a church, along with 3 other people. A pale black-haired man who looks like in his late twenties, a blonde woman at maybe her early twenties and an elderly chestnut-haired man who looks in his left fifties. This three people have an important role in Soma's life. The black-haired man is Genya Arikado, the man who explained to Soma everything about the power of dominance and helped through the time when he had almost become the Dark Lord; although unknown to Soma, his true identity is that of Alucard, a.k.a. Adrian Farenheights Tepes, son of Dracula and a human woman named Lisa Farenheights, who fought against his father in several occasions, even in the battle that ultimately took his father's life. The blonde woman is Yoko Belnades, last descendant of the Belnades bloodline, other of the families that had battled against Dracula and his forces for a long time ago and also she is like an older sister to Mina, hence her fondness of teasing them about her relationship with Soma and how both of them tried to deny what was obvious. At last, but not for that less important, the chestnut-haired man is Julius Belmont, also the last descendant of his family, the Belmont clan. His family had fought the dark forces since his ancestor Leon Belmont vowed to hunt them a long time ago; he had been the one who had finally killed Dracula alongside Alucard, but lost his memories after it, recovering them about a year and a half ago. The five of them were in this place to discuss what to do with a certain silver white-haired boy…

"So Arikado…" Soma said trailing off "…why did you call us here?"

Arikado could only sigh at the boy's impatience

"Soma-kun, please, let Arikado-san speak" Mina told to her best friend "Don't be rude…"

"Sorry about that, Mina…" Soma said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head "I'm just bored"

"Like I said before, she'll have you wrapped around her finger" Julius said, trying to suppress a chuckle

"Obviously Julius, it's not that hard to see though…" Yoko said while also trying to stifle a giggle "I wonder why Soma-kun hasn't asked Mina out"

"WHAT?" Both teens yelled at the top of their lungs, blushing a blood-red shade and the other two laughing their hearts out; only to be interrupted by an 'Ahem' of the only remaining level-headed person in the room

"If you are finished with this meaningless chit-chat…" Arikado said, sighing again "Maybe we can continue with the matter at hand"

"Come on. Arikado, have a little fun, will ya?" Yoko said and then arranged her visage into a serious one "But you're right, this is a pressing issue"

"Indeed" Julius interjected "After this, we can continue, but for now, we must concentrate"

Soma wondered how Arikado was able to calm those two and make them focus on the matter at hand, though he was thankful for it, he had enough embarrassment for a lifetime due the souls inside him that also asked him about that. His trail of thoughts was stopped when Arikado spoke again

"To begin with, this has been a pretty hectic time since you defeated Celia and her underlings, hasn't it?" Arikado finished speaking and waited for Soma's answer

Soma humped at this and then answered back

"Hectic, you say?" Soma then eyed him and continued "This have been the most stressing six months of my life since I found out that I was Dracula's reincarnation! Not to mention all the monsters I had to kill to keep myself and Mina alive! And the freaky nightmares I have been having all this time!"

While Mina gasped at Soma's outburst and he tried to catch his breath, Arikado raised an eyebrow and proceeded to ask Soma about it, only for Yoko to beat him at it

"Are you okay, Soma-kun?" Yoko asked with concern "What kind of nightmares have you been having? And when did they start?"

Soma was kinda touched by Yoko's concern and then answered

"They started about two months ago, more or less" Soma declared, took a breath and then kept on going "I can see images, places, though they are kinda fuzzy. But for some reason, most of those images stir some feelings in me…"

Julius took this as his cue to participate in the conversation

"And what feelings stir in you when you have those nightmares, boy?" He questioned Soma

Soma's eyes seemed to glaze over for a second before he replied

"Most of the time…hatred and rage" Soma took a glance at Mina and continued "Also I feel a great sorrow, like then the one you feel when you have lost someone very precious"

As Arikado heard this, his cold and calculative exterior betrayed his inner turmoil. If his guess was right, then the nightmares that Soma was having actually were his past life's memories and experiences, the memories of his late father…Dracula. That would also be able to explain the surge of power that Soma had been experimenting in those two months. Since the souls within him somehow felt he'd be in danger, they didn't leave him like the first time, that coupled with the souls he had gained dominance over the months with all the battles; it'd be no wonder the power surge he was experiencing and the nightmares. He didn't know exactly what to do, but…maybe he knew someone who did…

"Soma, I think I might know what is happening" Arikado said and everyone turned their attention towards him

"Really?" Soma inquired, arching an eyebrow "Then enlighten us, what the heck is going on with me?"

"Since you asked so nicely…" Arikado said with a subtle hint of sarcasm that went unnoticed except by Yoko "In a nutshell, you're awakening"

Soma stood in there staring at Arikado and then spoke

"What do you mean by awakening?" Soma pondered for a moment and then gulped "You don't mean…the Dark Lord?"

Mina noticed Soma's rapidly paling face and grasped his hand to comfort him in any way she could and Yoko smiled inwardly at this, but also with her reservations of what Arikado had just said

"Because of the souls that stayed with you after the battle with that creature that was formerly Dimitri Blinov, your powers kept growing stronger and together with the souls that you have gained in the time being…they have made your soul to unlock more of Dracula's power…"

"Excuse me Arikado-san, but what do you mean by 'unlocking' new powers?" Mina asked, afraid of Soma's safety more than her own

Seeing the worry on Mina's eyes, Arikado couldn't help but to compare her with his late mother, Lisa, since she also worried about everyone's safety above her own too. Shaking that thought away, Arikado continued

"You see…" He said "The power of dominance wasn't the only power that Dracula possessed, but it was the only power that Soma could use since his soul hadn't fully awakened. Since he has been keeping all those souls inside of him, they're steadily increasing his power and thus unlocking more abilities…but that doesn't mean you're becoming the Dark Lord, Soma"

Soma felt in some way at ease by this, but still it unnerved him the idea of his increasing power and then recalled something

"A-Actually…not all of them stayed with me" Soma stuttered "One of them went away"

"What do you mean with not all of them, boy?" Julius inquired

Then Soma said the soul that didn't stay, sending shivers through everyone's spines at the mention of it

"Death..." All shivered at the same time the word escaped Soma's lips "It escaped almost a day after I beat Menace, you know, the creature that Dimitri became, though I don't know how the heck I know its name"

Arikado stood silent for a moment, contemplating this unexpected notice and then realized it

"I realized why Death's soul escaped" Arikado stated

"Why did it escape, Arikado-san?" Mina asked, still grasping Soma's hand

"Since your soul isn't fully awakened, you can't hold it for a long time" Arikado declared "Only the fully awakened soul of the Dark Lord can hold it indefinitely…but it's better this way"

"Exactly what are you talking about, Arikado?" Yoko asked while leaned closer and staring while Julius had the same question in mind

"Since it's a very powerful soul, if Soma had kept it for longer, Death's soul would have awakened his soul too fast and he'd have become the Dark Lord before we had even know it" Arikado said unfazed by Yoko's stare

A moment of silence followed this, until it was broken by Soma's mirthless chuckling

"Well, I guess it's a good riddance…" Soma muttered as he let out a sigh "So, you were saying this does not make me the Dark Lord?"

"Indeed" Arikado interjected "Unless you wish to…"

Soma just shook his head and said he'd never wish it

"However, there's something that can be done to help you" Arikado took a breath and continued "If you want to, of course…"

"Does it seem I don't want to?" Soma sarcastically replied but Arikado was unfazed by it "Then tell me, what can be done?"

He just took a breath and said

"I can contact an acquaintance of mine who can help you with your problem, his name is Mikogami…" Arikado spoke while Yoko and Julius tried to place the name "And he's the Chairman of Youkai Academy"

Yoko and Julius gasped and stared at Arikado while Soma and Mina just stood there clueless

"Are you sure about this, Arikado?" Julius questioned him

"Don't we have other options left?" Yoko seemed a bit wary about this

"If we may ask…what in the world is Youkai Academy?" Both puzzled teens asked at the same time, but only Soma continued "It's a school or something? Because it sounds kinda weird to me"

Arikado became somehow annoyed with all the popping questions but calmed himself down and answered

"First of all…" Arikado frowned at Yoko and Julius "Julius…yes, I'm sure about this. Yoko, I don't think we have more options left than this. And for you Soma and Mina, it is actually a school, but not your typical school…but a school for monsters"

Soma and Mina just stared at space while out of nowhere, crickets chirped, but they were interrupted by Soma's outburst

"What the hell?" Soma was utterly freaked out and did the 'Demon Head' trick as well as a vein mark that appeared on it "I've had enough monsters for three lifetimes and now you want to send me to a school full of them? Are you out of your mind or what?"

"Soma-kun, please, calm down!" Mina yelled while trying to cool down Soma "I know Arikado-san has a good reason for this…At least I hope so"

Arikado appeared thankful that Mina was trying to see the whole picture before bursting and he couldn't blame her for hesitating, more after the bomb he was going to drop

"Thank you Mina, I have a good reason for it" Arikado the proceeded to drop the bomb "And…you're going with him. I also have a good reason for that as well. So, Soma, let me explain the whole thing before you burst out again"

Soma glared at this but calmed down as he saw Mina's pleading eyes and finally agreed to listen. Arikado seemed satisfied at this turn of events

"The school was made for monsters, for them to be able to interact and coexist peacefully with humans, unlike the ones that served the Count" Soma let out a snort of disbelief which Arikado dismissed "Even if you don't believe it, it's true. I plan to send you there since it'd be a place where you'd be safe from the ones who wish the return of the Dark Lord and Mikogami will be able to help you as well. And for sending Mina too, it's pretty obvious why…she is a seal for you"

Mina looked at a complete loss at this

"What do you mean with a seal, Arikado-san?" She inquired as Soma also was puzzled by this

"Did you realize that you were able to calm Soma down, even if he was freaked out?" Mina nodded at this "It's because, regardless of what anyone says, you have a soothing effect on Soma. That's why Celia used that doppelganger to make Soma believe that you had been killed; you mean a lot to Soma and therefore they could try to use you to make him the Dark Lord and the safest place for you is where Soma is since he can watch over and protect you easier than us"

Flabbergasted by this explanation, Soma, Yoko and Julius stood with the mouths agape while Mina blushed a shade of red that made blood look pale in comparison. Gathering his wits, Soma confessed something that seemed quite appropriate

"I think I know what you mean…" Soma declared "Remember what happened after I beat Menace?"

"You mean when all the souls that formed it flowed into you?" Arikado recalled the incident

"I was almost overwhelmed by the huge number of souls and I'd have succumbed, but…" Soma blushed a bit before speaking "An image of Mina appeared in my mind and that alone helped me to regain control"

As Soma and Mina went red in the face, Yoko was going to tease them about that, only to be stopped in her tracks by a stern look, courtesy of Arikado

"So you now see the why of my decisions?" Arikado asked to Soma

"Kinda….but are you sure this Miko-whatever guy is trustworthy?" He replied, still somehow unconvinced

A sweatdrop appeared in Arikado, Julius and Yoko's heads

"His name is Mikogami and yes, he is quite trustable, even if some of his methods are quite…unorthodox. After all, he's one of the three Dark Lords that rule the school" Seeing Soma's expression at the words 'Dark Lords' he calmly stated "Don't worry Soma, though they took the name from the Count, they wish the complete opposite of Dracula's wishes; meaning they wish for peace between monsters and humans"

Soma seemed quite upset and he'd just have to accept it, but he gave one last try to escape it

"What are we gonna do with our families?" Soma pointed out "They are gonna suspect or something since this will be so sudden, won't they?"

Arikado and the others saw through Soma's attempt to sneak out of this, but unfortunately for him, it wasn't going to be a successful one

"Don't you worry, Soma-kun" Yoko giggled a bit "I'll take care of that"

Soma's hopes plummeted like a rock, he now had no choice and Arikado had an almost invisible smirk at their triumph

"Since everything's settled, we'll call you when everything's ready; you better get packing some stuff"

"Oh, man…" Soma groaned, putting his right hand on his face "Why me?"

* * *

**End of ****Flashback**

**

* * *

**

And boy, did she take care of it. Not only she was able to convince their parents that they have been selected for an exchange program, but along with Arikado's connections in the government, they actually made it look like one. About five days after the meeting, they were called so they could get ready and after getting stuff, packing and everything else, here they were, waiting for a bus that'd take them to Youkai Academy. Resuming everything, this was weird

"Mina…" Said girl turned to him "I know I said this before but…are you really sure this is the place?"

Before Mina could give a reply to him, a bus parked in the station with the label 'Youkai Academy' on it

"I guess this is our bus, Soma-kun" Mina playfully scolded at him as she climbed into the bus "Didn't I tell you to be patient?"

Soma just nodded very embarrassed by this and boarded with Mina.

* * *

**In****side the Bus**

**

* * *

**

"_Looks normal to me_" This was the first thought that crossed Soma and Mina's minds when they boarded the bus, but when they saw the Bus Driver, they had a different one "_Creepy…_"

"Greetings, young ones…" The Bus Driver said at them and smiled that creepy smile of his "You must be Cruz Soma and Hakuba Mina, am I right?"

Both teens nodded, creeped out by him, although his only reaction was to chuckle at this

"I bet that with you two in the Academy, things are gonna be more interesting than ever…Now, please take a seat" He chuckled again and waited for them to take their seats, which were plenty of them, since the bus was empty, except for both of them and the Driver. Once they took their seats, the bus' engine roared and they began the journey

* * *

**With Soma and Mina**

* * *

After a time, they finally chose their seats, almost at the end of the bus, Soma taking the window seat in the left side of it and Mina at his side. After this, they started to talk again

"That guy just gives me the creeps…even if I have been in Castlevania before…" Soma said as he closed his eyes and Mina nodded bashfully at this "Though I don't know what he meant with 'getting more interesting'"

"I don't know either, Soma-kun, but we'll find out" At this, Mina looked up to Soma and asked "You remember what happens to me when I'm in a bus, remember? Since I was little?"

Soma half-opened his right eyelid as he tried to recall what happened to Mina in a place like this

"You…well…" Soma couldn't place until it hit him "You get sleepy, don't you?"

Mina lazily mumbled a yes and then asked him if she could rest her head on his shoulder at which Soma complied and prayed she didn't get aware of his blush, but unfortunately, someone else did

"_**Very smooth of you, Master Soma**_" A voice inside his head said

It took Soma a bit of time to identify the voice and then asked

"*_What do you mean with that, Persephone?_*" Soma talked back to the soul of the castle's head maid, which elicited a giggle as a response

"_**Don't try to deny it, Master Soma**_" The maid said teasing him "_**It was pretty obvious that you were blushing when Lady Mina put her head on your shoulder and don't even try to say that it was a hot day…after all, all of us are inside you Master and we are connected to your soul**_"

Soma couldn't deny that and conceded defeat. Since he was in a talkative mood, he as well could ask them what was happening to him

"*_Can I ask you something, Persephone?*" Soma inquired_

"_**Of course Master, as long as I or any of the others can answer it**__" Persephone replied as Soma pondered how to express it_

"_*Did any of you know that my soul is awakening or something between those lines?*"__ Persephone kept silence for a while and then answered_

"_**Actually…**__" _Soma waited as she paused_ "__**We all were aware of what was happening with your soul, Master**__"_

"_*Then why did__ you hide it from me!*" _Soma was quite upset at this "*_Why didn't any of you tell me about it sooner?_*"

Soma could feel how the demon maid's soul cringed at his harsh tone and felt bad about it. He was going to apologize, but before he could, another one scolded him

"_**You don't need to chew her out, Master!**_" The other soul was very angry at him, but still Soma could feel the submissive feeling that his souls had. And he knew only one soul who would defend Persephone that way

"_*Alura, I know you are angry at me, and you have the right to*_" Soma felt regret at his outburst and both souls noticed it "_*I shouldn't have yelled at her, but…I'd want to know why didn't any of you tell me something before? This whole thing is eating me up*_"

The plant demoness seemed to calm down while holding Persephone in her arms and consoling her, or at least, that's what Soma pictured in his head and then she answered his question

"_**We didn't tell you anything because, in first place, it was something we couldn't stop and second…**_" Alura Une's soul seemed to lighten up and added with wittiness "_**Since we were too busy protecting your butt this whole time, Master, we didn't have the time to tell you**_"

Even Soma had to laugh at this and decided to give some payback to the demon rose maiden and the maid

"_*Or maybe the two of you were too occupied with each other that you forgot about it altogether, am I wrong?*_" Soma had to chuckle at this, as he felt both of them blushing. Persephone was the one who answered

"_**No…that's not…we weren't…why you do ask…**_" As the maid stuttered, trying to give an answer despite Soma's laughter, Alura gave her answer in behalf of the two in a defiant, yet still playful tone "_**Any problem with that, Master?**_"

"_*Not at all, Venus…*_" She gasped, since Soma rarely used the name that had been given to her a long time ago. Soma sensed it and snickered "_*Is there any problem if I call you Venus?*_"

"_**As you said Master, not at all…**_" Persephone giggled at this, finally better of this fiasco "_**But you rarely call me by that name**_"

"_**Indeed it's very**_ _**odd for you to call her that, Master**_" Persephone said "_**But it's no a problem for neither of us**_"

"_*So you say you won't mind if I call you…'Sephone?*_" Soma asked to her and smirked at her shock "_*If you mind, I can still call you Persephone*_"

"_**I don't mind, but…**_" She paused for a moment and continued "_**Maybe you should call us by those names in private, since only you, Lord Dracula and his wife knew about them**_"

Venus and 'Sephone both cursed inwardly at their slip, but it seemed Soma didn't catch about Lisa at all, which was a relief, since they didn't know what would happen if he remembered her

"_*Ok then, as you wish*_" Soma said and took a breath "_*Although I wish I knew what are we going to face in there*_"

"_**Don't worry, Master Soma**_" Both girls said confidently "_**Whatever any of you have to face, we'll be there to face it with you; remember, you are not alone!**_"

"_*Thanks girls, it means a lot to me*_" Soma said, touched by their words, simply interrupted by Mina who snuggled up to him, causing another blush

The demon girls' souls were going to tease him again, but the Bus Driver spoke first

"Boy, better be waking your girlfriend up, after we cross that tunnel we'll be there" The Bus Driver said as he took a glance at both teens and chuckled at Soma's reaction

"She's not my girlfriend!" Soma quickly retorted "_Man, not another one_"

The Bus Driver smiled at Soma's antics and thought "_Really things are going to be very much interesting with them in the Academy, more when they met the boy and the girls. Although it'll be fun to see that guy's reaction to the boy_" Again chuckling while Soma tried to wake Mina up (She's a heavy sleeper, especially with her 'pillow'), he drove forward to the tunnel that lead to the Academy. This was going to be the beginning of a new adventure for all of them. Yes, a pretty interesting one…

**To be continued….**

**A/N: **Well; this ends the prologue of my newest story, hope you like it. I named it this way since Aria and Dawn of Sorrow's titles are named after musical pieces and the 'crossroads' part came since it's a crossover. As I said one of my strongest inspirations for this story was "Baddest Blood", but also some other Castlevania fanfics:

"Fighting spirits" It inspired me for the relationship that Soma has with the souls inside of him

"Story of two souls" Gave me quite an insight in the relationship between Alura Une and Persephone and I loved the nicknames. So I decided that it'd give a fine touch to the story

Though I don't remember the authors, I wish to give them credit because in a way I'm using part of their work since it inspired me. I recommend you to read them, they're awesome.

For the next chapter, we'll see how Soma and Mina get used to Youkai Academy, meet the Chairman, Ruby and let's not forget the Newspaper Club and all the others. That's all I can tell you for now. Stay tuned for the next chapter!

I'll post the next one with 3 or more reviews.


	2. Meeting the Group

A/N: Hi again. I thank everyone who has reviewed or alerted this story, I really appreciate it! Now things are gonna spice up in this chapter since Soma and Mina will meet Tsukune, Moka and the others in the Academy. I hope you like it and that this story will keep your interest as well catching that of others who come to like this story. Sorry for the long delay, I hope you al had a Happy New Year's Eve and also any other festivity. Now then, onto the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime, the manga or the game. They belong to their owners. I just borrow them.

_This_is for thoughts.

_**This **_is for monster's souls talking or Inner Moka through the Rosario.

*_This* _is for Soma talking to the souls inside him or Outer Moka speaking in her mind with Inner Moka.

**Toccata of Crossroads**

* * *

_Chapter __1 – Meeting the Group_

* * *

In front of a scarecrow in the edge of a withered forest, a young woman is waiting for a certain bus to arrive. This young woman's name is Toujo Ruby, who became the Chairman's assistant after the incident at Witches' Hill. As for now, she was waiting for the newest members of the student body. While she waited, she remembered why she was waiting in there…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

"_I wonder what Mikogami-sama called me for?_" Ruby pondered as she walked in a hurry to the Chairman's office. "_It seemed important._"

The young witch crossed this way the hallways of Youkai Academy as quickly as she could, hoping she wouldn't be late. At last, after all the worrying, she arrived.

She opened the door to her boss' office only to find he wasn't alone in there. In front of him there was a young-looking man though he was kinda pale, maybe about his late twenties that was sitting in the chair in front of the Chairman's own chair. Ruby blushed a bit when the man looked at her, quickly putting a professional face before anything else happened.

"My, my…" Mikogami chuckled. "It seems my assistant is quite taken by you, Arikado-san."

This commentary produced little squeak sound from Ruby, a blush on her face and a raised eyebrow, courtesy of Arikado.

"But anyways, Ruby, may I introduce to you an old acquaintance of mine, Arikado Genya." Mikogami pointed at him while Arikado stood up and bowed respectfully to Ruby "Arikado-san, this is my personal assistant, Toujo Ruby."

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance." He said in a serious yet in a gentleman's tone.

"Likewise, Arikado-san." She also bowed in respect to him.

"Now that we're through with introductions, let's return to our previous topic. Ruby, please take a seat, since this involves you as well. This being the reason I called for you."

"Hai, Mikogami-sama." She declared and took the seat next to Arikado's.

"Ruby." Mikogami began. "Tell me, what you know about the 'Dark Age'?"

"Well, Mikogami-sama, that was…" Ruby paused, due to the nature of the question. "…when 'he' was the one Lord of Darkness …his reign coming to an end when 'he' was defeated for good in 1999 as Nostradamus predicted, sealing his castle within an eclipse or at least, that's what my late mistress told me."

Arikado realized the pang of sorrow she had in her eyes when she spoke of her late mistress, but didn't press further.

"You're right, Ruby, although, this was not the only prophecy Nostradamus made." At Ruby's questioning look, Mikogami took a breath and proceeded. "He foresaw that a new Lord of Darkness would arise in 2035 to reclaim his castle…"

"I was there when he came to the castle." Arikado carried on. "And he, in fact, arrived."

At this revelation, Ruby's eyes widened and almost fell of her seat in shock; thankfully Arikado got her before she did. He decided to explain things to her.

"Ruby, please, calm down…" Arikado said as he waited for her to calm down. "That is the why I have come here to ask for Mikogami's help."

"M…may I ask why?" For some reason, Ruby felt herself calming down in his presence. Arikado helped her to his seat and glanced at Mikogami with a silent question, which he realized what it was about and nodded.

"Ruby, what I am about to tell you must remain a secret until the time is right…" Arikado spoke. "Can I trust you will keep it until then?"

Ruby looked the stern look and on his eyes and nodded. It seemed that whatever the reason, it was pretty serious.

"Before everything else, you should know that Dracula's defeat was covered up mostly to humans and monsters." Arikado began while Ruby arched an eyebrow in question, she knew that it was covered for humans, but why to monsters?

"While it's known that the Hakuba family helped in the sealing, three more individuals helped, although they were not human."

This perked Ruby's curiosity up.

"These three individuals, while not human, didn't approve of Dracula's attempts at destroying humanity, more since they strived to create a world where their kind and humans could coexist peacefully. So they helped along with Belmont Julius, the last descendant of his clan at the time; Belnades Yoko, a witch and the dhampir son of Dracula." He took a small breath and continued. "Fortunately, they succeeded in killing Dracula, but there were things they weren't aware at first."

"What would that be, Arikado-san?" Even if it frightened her, she was eager to know.

"First, when Dracula died a huge wave of his youki exploded, thus the ones who were born that day were imbued with it, granting them several of Dracula's powers." He paused for a moment and proceeded. "Our organization has been keeping tabs on them."

"And for the second one?" Ruby asked, with a dreadful feeling on her chest.

"They didn't count on Dracula's mastery over Death." Ruby felt a chill running down her spine. "Since his castle was sealed and he couldn't resurrect again, he opted for the next option, do you know what it was?"

Ruby had studied some tomes about that and then a light bulb appeared over her head when she found the answer, but didn't like it one bit.

"Reincarnation?" She said and cringed when Arikado nodded.

"Indeed, eighteen years after his demise, Dracula's soul was reincarnated." At this, Ruby was terrified; the most powerful vampire was alive again? But it he was…

"Excuse me, Arikado-san, but if that happened…" Ruby didn't know how to voice her question.

"You're going to ask why we didn't stop him from getting into the castle by then." Arikado inquired, unknowingly voicing Ruby's thoughts

"H…hai." She squeaked. Did he just read her mind?

"Believe me, we tried, but it was an unavoidable fate that he'd enter the castle when one day, so we opted for the day of the eclipse." Arikado continued.

"Did Dracula revive then?" She was officially disturbed and….was that a smirk on his face?

"Thankfully, no." He said. "Dracula's reincarnation, a human boy whose name is Cruz Soma, entered the castle and resisted the temptation of that dark power."

How could that be? A human? But then again, it had been a human who showed her a new path of life.

"And once again he escaped that dark destiny about half a year ago." Arikado continued. "Although several forces have been trying to force him; so, my associates and me have decided to ask for help."

"And that's where I come in." Mikogami continued. "Since all those attacks, his powers have increased at a fast rate and threatening to overwhelm him, I was asked by Arikado-san to help if they get out of control and also to hide them here, since it'd be the last place where they would search for them."

"Them? Is Cruz-san going to bring someone else?" Ruby inquired.

"Indeed, a human girl named Hakuba Mina." Arikado stopped when he sensed Ruby was about to ask something, after all, he had centuries of practice.

"Hakuba?" Ruby recalled the surname and then asked. "Wasn't that the human family that helped with the sealing?"

"You're right, Ruby." Mikogami answered this time. "Hakuba-san has a very useful ability related to Cruz-san."

"What would that ability be, Mikogami-sama?" If she came from that family, she had to have some kind of ability.

"She has the ability to subdue Cruz-san's inner darkness." Mikogami elaborated. "Also, she's very important to him; if something were to happen to her…we would face the second advent of Dracula."

Now Ruby saw Mina's role on this.

"Do we count with your help, Ruby?" Asked Arikado in his monotone.

"Hai, Mikogami-sama, Arikado-san." She bowed to them and then spoke. "If I could ask a last question?"

"Proceed…" Arikado responded.

"The three youkai that helped in that day, were those three…" Mikogami chuckled in his creepy way at her question, but answered it.

"Indeed, after that day, we became known as the three Dark Lords." Ruby's eyes widened, now she saw her boss in a different light.

"Now there are some other things we need to tell you." As they kept on, she listened to every word…

* * *

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

So engrossed was Ruby in her thoughts that she barely realized the bus had arrived. As a white-haired boy and orange-haired girl descended from it, she went to greet them, hearing him mumbling something, though she managed to catch the words: Not…my…girlfriend…

"Excuse me?" Ruby asked them. "Are you Cruz Soma-san and Hakuba Mina-san?"

"And you are?" Soma greeted without an ounce of tact, only to be elbowed by Mina on the ribs. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Soma-kun! Where are your manners?" Mina chastised Soma and bowed to Ruby. "Please, excuse him and yes, that's us!"

"No problem at all!" She said as a sweatdrop appeared on the back of her head. "_Is he really Dracula's reincarnation?_"

"Sorry for the rudeness." Soma said. "It's just that driver ticked me off."

Ruby and Mina giggled a bit at this.

"Now, if you may follow me, I'll take you to the Chairman." She said and signaled for them to follow her.

As they began to follow her, a conversation was being held in Soma's mind.

"_**Master, Master!**_" A chorus of high-pitched voices spoke.

Soma almost tripped at the sudden voices. This got the attention of the two girls.

"Soma-kun/san, are you alright?" Both said at the same time.

"Yeah, don't worry, didn't see that rock over there, hehe." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Okay." Both said and unaware of it, they had the same thoughts. "_Is he talking to the souls within him?_"

"_*What is it?*_" Now that was over, he asked to the souls.

"_**She's like us, a witch like us!**_" Again they yelled. If this continued, he'd have a headache. Fortunately for him, another soul interrupted them.

"_**Enough!**_" A stern female voice yelled. "_**You're going to give Master a headache!**_"

"_**B...but Salome-shishou…**_" The now identified apprentices stuttered. "_**Aren't you happy that there's another one of us here?**_"

At this, she smiled a bit.

"_**I'm as happy as any of us in here.**_" She said and then chided them. "_**But don't be so loud, Master almost tripped due your yelling!**_"

"_**Gomen nasai, Master Soma!**_" They shamefully declared. "_**Please forgive us!**_"

"_*It's okay, just try not to startle me like that in the future*_" He told them and they seemed to feel better, at least, that was what Soma felt.

"_**Hai, Master!**_" They stated and then fell silent.

"_*Thanks for the save there, Salome.*_" Soma said to the witch. "_*I was going to have a headache.*_"

"_**Think nothing of it, Master!**_" Salome chirped. "_**Just wanted to help you.**_"

"_*If you say so…*_" Then he went for a question. "*_So you too are happy to meet her, even if not directly, right?*_"

"_**Indeed I am, Master, although…**_" She stopped for a moment, catching Soma's attention. "_**For some reason, some of us in here have a strange feeling about her, like they had met her before.**_"

"_*Really? How come?*_" This intrigued Soma.

"_**I don't know, but they can't shake that feeling away.**_" She sighed. "_**Oh well, it seems that Lady Mina is calling you! See ya!**_"

"_*Eh?*_" He uttered before hearing someone calling him.

"…ma-kun…Soma-kun!" Mina whispered loudly to him.

"Gomen, Mina!" Soma apologized and added in a whisper. "I was…just talking to them."

"Don't worry; by the way, we just arrived." Mina said and stifled a giggle when they arrived at Mikogami's office's doors. "Something in here is giving me the creeps."

"I don't know, Mina." Soma let out a low chuckle. "It can't be as creepy as that driver."

* * *

"And I stand corrected." Soma sweatdropped at the sight of the office. "_It feels like Castlevania all over again in this place!_"

Mina had to agree with him as she got closer to Soma. Ruby silently giggled at this, she had felt the same way her first time in there.

"Right on time, welcome to Youkai Academy." An eerie voice was heard.

"_Okay, that was really weird._" Then another thought came to him. "_Why those words sound so familiar?_"

The chair behind the desk turned around, showing the Chairman's visage and then dozens, if not hundreds of screams erupted in Soma's mind.

"_**YOU!**_" Their yells drilled into Soma's mind and ears. "_**YOU FILTHY, GOOD FOR NOTHING TRAITOR!**_"

That was ear-shattering to Soma and they wouldn't stop unless…

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Soma yelled; startling both Mina and Ruby, but not Mikogami, he knew what had taken place. With this, the souls fell silent.

"Soma-kun, what just happened?" Mina rushed to his side. "Why did you yell that for?"

When he looked at Mina, he could see the distress in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Mina." She gave him a 'Don't lie to me' look. "It's just they wouldn't shut up…"

"Why?" She inquired. "What were they saying?"

"Don't know why, but when I saw the creepy guy here, they started yelling traitor." Mina's face was quizzical while Ruby's was mortified at Soma's way of addressing her boss. Mikogami just chuckled creepily.

"I could tell you why they called me that, Cruz-san, Hakuba-san." Mikogami said in his eerie voice as Ruby tried to protest, only to be silenced by her boss.

"If you could tell us, Chairman-san, please do so." Mina said politely. It was good to see someone had manners.

"You are aware your family sealed Dracula's castle, right?" Mina nodded at this. "What you may not know is that I and two other individuals helped that day and we aren't human at all. That's why the souls within Cruz-san call me that."

"I…see…" Mina was wary knowing he wasn't human, but wouldn't press it, trusting Arikado's judgment; while Soma was a different tale…

"You should not be that wary of me, Cruz-san, I won't harm Hakuba-san and I hold no ill will towards you due your 'condition' or to the souls within you."

Soma scoffed at this and his souls mimicked him.

"Now that the introductions are over, let's get to the point." Mikogami rested his arms on his desk and continued. "Arikado-san helped filling all the necessary paperwork, both of you are now official students in here, so you'll start going to classes tomorrow while you settle in your dorm."

"Dorm?" Soma asked. "Don't you mean, 'dorms'?"

For some reason, Soma had a bad feeling about this…

"I meant dorm, Cruz-san." He smirked at what he'd say. "You and Hakuba-san will share the same dorm. You'll have a special permission of course."

This caught the three of them off-guard. He'd not say it out loud, but he felt satisfied at their shell-shocked faces.

"After all, you need to keep an eye on her, while we keep an eye on your power, so it doesn't go out of control." He declared with a smirk.

"Alright, I'll trust you…for the moment." Soma gave in after watching that Mina somehow trusted him and his souls would abide to his will. "Is there anything important for us to know about here? Seeing that we'll be the only two humans in here, after all."

Ruby and Mikogami exchanged a look and snickered.

"What's so funny?" Mina asked.

"Excuse us, Hakuba-san. First of all, Soma-san, try not to use your powers unless the situation calls for it and please, do not kill any of the student body or faculty members, unless necessary." His glowing eyes held a whimsical glow. "And I wouldn't say that you are the only humans in here."

"Wait a minute; is there any other human in here?" Soma hoped he wasn't messing with him. "I had the notion that we were the only ones allowed due your little 'policy'."

"While out 'policy' still applies, like you and Hakuba-san, he is special, even if he's somehow of an ordinary human." Soma and Mina's eyes went wide at this. "His name is Aono Tsukune and despite being a human, he has been able to befriend several youkai, including my assistant over here."

Ruby blushed at the blatant pointer.

"Okaaay…" Soma wasn't sure if he should believe that, but hadn't he experienced something alike? Most of his souls weren't that evil once you got to know them.

Mikogami took something out of a drawer in his desk and tossed it at Ruby, who caught it in mid-air. It was a pair of keys.

"Ruby, can you show them their room?" He asked to her.

"Hai, Mikogami-sama." Ruby bowed and motioned Soma and Mina to follow. As soon as they left, Mikogami spoke.

"So…what is your opinion on this, old friend?" He asked to the one who came out of the shadows, the Bus Driver.

"Fufufu, the boy has spirit; I'll give him that, but…" He paused to take a drag from his cigarette. "What do you think that guy and specially, _those two _will think about this."

Mikogami put his hand on his chin in a thinking pose for a few moments and then put it down.

"While Shuzen may have a fit, I can expect more composed reaction from them, although _she _may have something to say about it." He said in a final tone.

"So you say." The Bus Driver grinned. "Let's hope this goes for the best."

"Agreed." With this the discussion ended.

* * *

**Outside the office**

* * *

"Man, am I glad to be out of there!" Soma claimed and Mina agreed in a lower manner as they followed Ruby to 'their' dorm. "I was getting the creeps in there."

"I'll admit I felt the same at first, but I got used to it." Ruby said in a lighter tone.

"Really? I don't think I'll ever be." He spoke. "Is it true that you're friends with this Tsukune guy?"

Ruby arched at eyebrow at this.

"Indeed I am, after many, many things happened." Ruby got a dazed dreamy look, like she was in her own world, which made them sweatdrop a bit.

"Okay…" Soma and Mina had the feeling they should be getting used to things like this.

To Ruby, Soma wasn't anything like the infamous vampire. He was just a teenager.

"We're here." Ruby signaled the door. "Hope it is of your liking, Hakuba-san, Cruz-san."

"Ruby-san, please call us by our names, this is too formal." Mina pleaded to her.

"Sure, why not?" Soma added his two cents. "Cruz-san makes me feel older than I am, you know?"

"O…okay, if you insist so." Ruby said. "Almost forget it, here's your schedule."

With her job done, Ruby left to perform other odd jobs in the Academy and they entered their dorm.

* * *

**Inside the Dorm**

* * *

They had to admit, the dorm was really cozy. It was ample, more than the others seemed, with two beds, (They were grateful for this.) a big window, a closet and a restroom with shower.

"Well…it covers the basics, I guess." Soma just blurted out. "_Thankfully there are two beds. I just can't see myself sharing a bed with Mina._"

"You're right, Soma-kun." Mina said as she tried to suppress the blush that threatened to come. "_Two beds. Thank Kami._"

"So, what do we do now?" Soma pondered to her.

"I…I guess we should unpack our stuff." Mina stuttered. "But if you don't mind, I'd want to use the restroom first, Soma-kun."

"Be my guest, after all, this is _our _dorm." He stressed the word 'our'.

While Mina left to use the facilities, Soma tried to gather his thoughts.

"_**Master…**_" A voice said in his head, it was a female one and above all, a very familiar one.

"_*Venus?*_" He asked.

"_**The one and only.**_" The demoness responded playfully and then took a more serious tone. "_**All jokes aside, do you think it's**_ _**wise to trust him?**_"

"_*You mean the creepy guy back there?*_" Soma just couldn't stop himself from calling the Chairman creepy.

"_**Indeed.**_" She said. "_**After all, he took part in…**_"

"_*Dracula's demise?*_" Soma asked to the distraught soul.

"_**That's true and we wouldn't want anything to happen to you or Lady Mina, Master.**_" She actually started crying, none of them wanted to see that again.

"_*Don't worry about it…*_" Venus was going to admonish for his carelessness, only for her to stop at his answer. "_*After all, I've got you to cover my back, right? Like in the battle against Menace.*_"

Soma felt a warm sensation spreading across his body and soul, he had really been grateful to them for everything and it was due time he told them.

"_**T...thank you, Master Soma…**_" Persephone's voice was heard. "_**It means a lot to us.**_"

"_*Don't mention it*_" Soma felt a weight had been lifted of his shoulders. "*_On other issue, do you two think Creepy-man was telling the truth about a human being here, aside us?*_"

Both giggled at Soma's antics, especially since they didn't like Mikogami at all.

"_**Who knows?**_" They replied. "_**Guess we'll find tomorrow.**_"

"_*Then there's only one thing left to do…*_" Both girls stood attentively. "_*…hit the bed, I really need a nap.*_"

For Soma, it seemed like the both of them had facefaulted at his answer. He kicked off his shoes and climbed to one of the beds, effectively falling asleep. Mina chose the perfect moment to leave the restroom and catching Soma lowly snoring. Mina giggled at this, leave it to Soma to fall asleep anywhere, so she'd wait until he woke up to get everything ready for the next day…

* * *

**The next day**

* * *

"_I…hate…wake-up calls._" Soma groaned in his mind as they approached the school. Why? The reason is that after he went to bed following all the hassle they made to be ready, he didn't want to be late since Mina would scold him for that. So he asked his souls to wake him up early, what he didn't know is that it'd be a really rude and wet awakening. Not to mention both of them almost jumped when they noticed some of the students half-transformed; Soma had to remember they weren't a treat and not be so jumpy, hard to do since he wasn't used to monsters not trying to kill him.

"_**You told us to wake you up early, Master.**_" Persephone then smirked. "_**You never said how.**_"

"_*Remind me to be more specific in the future…*_" He said to her before asking. "_*If you can feel another human, please tell me and please don't yell!*_"

"_**It shall be done, Master.**_" Persephone declared before going silent.

"Soma-kun?" Mina asked her friend. "What's on your mind?"

He looked at her and grinned.

"Nothing much, just wondering about the place…" He then added in a whisper. "…and asking them if they can feel this guy."

"Ah, I see." Mina pondered. "You want to be sure of what Chairman-san said."

Soma could hear the groans of disgust in his mind; he had learned to deal with it. After all, they had the ability to discern the true selves of everyone in here. To them, the disguises meant nothing.

When they arrived to the school's gates, they noticed Ruby sweeping the floor and then a brown-haired boy who greeted her. At this, one of his souls called to him.

"_**Master…**_" The soul said. "_**It's him…he's a human…**_"

"_*Really? So Creepymaster wasn't lying after all.*_" Soma just kept on the nicknames.

"_**It seems so, but…**_" The soul, which voice sounded like wood pieces clicking against each other, seemed to ponder something.

"_*But what?*_" Soma asked.

"_**He is human alright, but somehow…**_" The soul seemed hesitant. "_**Somehow he has youki within him.**_"

"_*Youki? Are you sure he's human?*_" Soma was surprised.

"_**Master, do not doubt me.**_" The soul said. "_**He is a human, though for some reason, he possesses youki.**_"

A human with youki? What were the odds? He only knew of himself and te Dark Lord candidates, then, what was he?

"_*Okay, I'll have to find out, thanks anyway!*_" Soma spoke to the soul.

"_**No problem Master, anytime…**_" The soul declared and hushed.

When the conversation ended, Soma and Mina got aware of a pink-haired girl who seemed to be giving a kiss in the neck to the guy, after that, a blue-haired girl glomped him, shoving her sizable 'assets' in his face making the poor sap to die a death some would find enjoyable; thankfully he was saved due the blue-haired girl's head being pierced with what looked like an ice kunai that a purple-haired girl (who Soma was able to find after a while) threw and also hugged the guy, the girl with the sweater got up and started to bicker with her and then both went KO due to a couple of brass basins that fells on top of their heads, seemingly casted by a little girl cosplaying as a witch. Just as she hugged the guy, the other girls, including Ruby, started to have a playful fight while he tried to defuse it.

"Mina, I think that's the guy Creepyman told us about." Soma whispered to Mina, which just looked at him surprised..

"Are you sure, Soma-kun?" She till was kinda shocked due their antics. "And why do you keep calling Chairman-san nicknames?"

"One of the souls confirmed it. And I just don't like him." Soma responded. "_Although I'll keep the youki part to myself for now._"

Mina hmphed at this.

"I'll tell you something…" Soma had a mirthful tone in his voice.

"What, Soma-kun?" Mina noticed he was looking at them.

"I guess they should be glad this is school is for monsters." Soma snickered. "If they did that in a normal one, they'd have been expelled already or more, incarcerated."

"You're right, Soma-kun!" Mina was giggling now. "Do you think we should help him?"

"Whatever, if not, this is going to drag for a long time." Soma gave a light smile at Mina and both went there.

* * *

"Well, I've heard about school fights, but this is new for me." A voice said, startling the girls and stopping their fight, making all of them turn towards them.

"And who are you?" The blue-haired rudely asked and the white-haired young man snorted. "What's so funny?"

"And you said I had no manners, Mina?" Soma snickered while asking his companion. "This girl sure takes the prize!"

She looked like a volcano ready to erupt when Ruby put her hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, Kurumu-san, or I'll have to do so." Ruby sternly said to Kurumu. "And you, Soma-san, please don't be so rash."

"Okay, Ruby, I had my laugh." Soma spoke.

"Ruby-san, do you know them?" The brown-haired guy asked.

"Indeed, Tsukune-san." Ruby smiled when he asked. "They are the two new transfer students I was telling you about."

"Transfer students?" The girls, sans Ruby, yelled. That made Soma and Mina to cover their ears.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves, Ruby-san." Mina requested to Ruby, who nodded in response. "My name is Hakuba Mina."

"I'm Cruz Soma." He replied.

"Nice to meet you, my name's Aono Tsukune." He extended his hand and Soma grasped it in a handshake. In that moment, Soma felt the little youki in him.

"_So the Amazing Creepy Chairman was telling the truth._" Soma thought. "_I'll have to apologize to them later._"

Then they turned to the girls who introduced themselves.

"Hi! I'm Sendo Yukari, child genius!" Yukari chirped.

"_***What do you know? A little witch.***_" Salome's voice resonated in Soma's mind.

"Child genius? How old are you?" Soma popped that question.

"I'm 13 years old!" Yukari pridefully said.

"Su…sugoi." Soma and Mina both said and Yukari beamed.

"I'm Kurono Kurumu, the most beautiful girl in the Academy!" She struck a pose as she said this.

"_**Succubus…**_" A choir of lust-filled voices sang.

Soma sweatdropped at both the pose and due his experiences.

"The name's Shirayuki Mizore." The purple-haired one said behind a tree.

"_**Yuki-onna.**_" Chilling female voices echoed in his head which caused a shiver.

"Are you okay?" The pinkette asked which Soma answered nodding. "My name is Akashiya Moka."

"_**It can't be…**_" Persephone's voice was heard, but the tone it carried worried Soma.

"_*What is it, 'Sephone*?_" Soma asked, intrigued by her reaction.

"_**She's…a vampire…**_" She didn't look like one. "_**Must be suppressing her power with that Rosario, although for some reason…**_"

"*_There's more?*_" What was next, did they know her?

"_**For some reason she feels and looks familiar, though I don't know why.**_" Persephone mused while Soma internally facefaulted at his lucky guess.

"Nice to meet you all." He and Mina said, Soma was able to without much problem. "Can you tell us the way to the second year's classroom?"

"Of course, we're going there too, if you may follow us," Tsukune gestured for them to follow and they did, While Soma tried to process it.

* * *

**In the classroom**

* * *

"Everyone, let's welcome two new students." Nekonome gestured for the two of them to enter. "These are Cruz Soma-san and Hakuba Mina-san."

"Hello, everyone!" Mina greeted and Soma continued. "Hope we can get along."

"Likewise." The class said, except for a certain slick-haired boy.

"Well, I'd like to _know her _more _deeply._" He said and that didn't help Soma's mood.

"Komiya-kun, please refrain yourself from such expressions." Nekonome chastised him while everyone saw the anger in Soma's eyes. "There are two empty seats at either of Aono-kun's chair, if you may take them please, we can begin the class.

Along the class, which Soma found funny had to do with cats since the teacher was a catgirl. The only bad part was that Komiya guy leering lecherously at Mina, who made his anger spike by bits, but he had to reign on it since bits of his youki were going out as well and losing control would be bad, so he had to keep his temper in check; it didn't help his female souls wanted to neuter him. He didn't know that someone was talking about him.

"_**Hey!**_" Inner Moka called through the Rosario.

"_*What is it, Ura-chan?*_" Outer Moka asked.

"_**It's about that boy.**_" Ura-chan answered.

"_*Do you mean Soma-san?*_" Omote questioned her other half.

"_**Indeed, you must be careful around him.**_" Ura-chan declared to her other half.

"_*Why do you say so?*_" Omote wasn't sure why her inner half was like this.

"_**Just do so, for now.**_" Ura-chan fell silent.

* * *

After classes ended, everyone began to leave for their dorms.

"Freedom!" Soma yelled, making Mina embarrassed.

"Soma-kun, don't be like that!" Mina chided him, red in the face.

Tsukune and the girls just looked at them and laughed. Most of them agreed on the freedom part.

"Time to go to our dorm, Soma-kun." Mina said, not aware of her little slip.

"Dorm?" Tsukune asked. "Don't you mean 'dorms?'"

"I mean…" Mina tried to cover hr slip, but it wasn't meant to be.

"Excuse me, but Mina-san is right." Ruby arrived and explained. "She and Soma-san share a dorm."

"_Ruby-san!_" Mina yelled in her mind.

"_Bad timing!_" Soma did the same. "_Please, just don't start asking!_"

Too late Ruby discovered her blunder when she saw the couple's atomic blushes.

"So you share a dorm, uh?" Kurumu said with a mischievous look. "Are you two a couple?"

"WE AREN'T!" They both yelled and then lowered their voices. "We're just childhood friends."

"_**Sure Master, you're just friends…**_" Salome said.

"_*You're not helping!*_" Soma howled in his mind and she giggled at their predicament.

"Girls, please stop or I'll have to take measures." Ruby said while adding a glare whichshut them up. "See you later, minna-san!"

"See ya!" They said and left for their respective dorms or in Mizore's case, stalking spot.

What they didn't see was a figure leaning on a wall, a rather familiar one.

"You better watch yourself girl, I'm coming for you." Saizou whispered ashe left the place.

He didn't know who would be dealing with if he followed that path…

_**To be continued…**_

_**A/N: **_Hi people! Sorry for the lateness! I decided to end it here because in my opinion, a fight so soon wasn't going to fit. Hope you like it. Next chapter, Saizou will learn some PAINFUL lessons. By the way, Soma's joke about their fights was inspired by Alhazad2003. See ya!


End file.
